


Addicted

by goodnightkisseu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightkisseu/pseuds/goodnightkisseu
Summary: It had been a year since you had last seen Daniel... and being with each other again, just reminded you of how much you still loved him...





	1. Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Most of my posts have been on Tumblr, but I've recently decided to share my work with other communities outside of Tumblr! I hope that those that read this will enjoy it! Thanks for your time!

“D-Daniel… wait…” you murmured softly as he pushed you up against the wall, pinning you to it while he simultaneously managed to somehow close the front door to your apartment. His lips were quick to cover yours in an intense kiss, practically making your forget why you had asked him to stop on the first place. This feeling was all too familiar, and damn did you miss it.

Your relationship with Daniel came to an end exactly one year ago. It wasn’t over anything bad. There was no cheating or anything else involved in your split. Rather, the sparks just weren’t there for you anymore. The two of you had been together for a few years and the flame, it just kind of died. You fell out of love. Daniel had been the one to suggest that the two of you break up. You had agreed at the time, even though you were a bit hesitant at first. Though you didn’t love him like you used to, you were afraid that once he was no longer part of your life that you would regret it. But you didn’t feel right holding him back either, so in the end, you agreed and the two of you called it quits.

Unsurprisingly, you realized pretty quickly that there was part of you that still felt something for him. Daniel, unlike you, had moved on pretty quickly after you ended your relationship and you really couldn’t bring yourself to see him on a regular basis. It was hard seeing him with other women when you still felt the way you did. That was why you avoided any sort of social gathering he may have gone to, why you forced yourself to stay away. It was because, deep down you knew that, if you have the chance, likely with the help of alcohol, you’d beg him to take you back, even if it was against your better judgment. You knew that there was part of you that wanted that above all else and you couldn’t let yourself give in to it.

Today was the first time that you had seen Daniel since your break up. A friend had invited you for drinks and didn’t tell you that your ex was going to be there. You were the last to arrive and with the only seat available being the one next to Daniel, you had no choice but to take it. Still, as weird as it was seeing him again, talking to him, interacting with him, it all felt rather natural. There was a comfortableness that you felt when you were with him, drinking and talking like you were. So it wasn’t too surprising that somehow, you and Daniel, after all that drinking and talking, landed back at your apartment, lips locked and getting a little frisky. The alcohol in that moment made you aware about just how not over him you were and you knew part of you really wanted this.

However, the more logical side of your brain was telling you not to let this get too far. The two of you were no longer together and you had history. It told you that you would get hurt if you let this continue. And somehow, in the moment, those thoughts overpowered your urges, and before he could slip his sinful tongue in between your lips, your hands lightly rested on his chest, giving him a light push away from you, telling him to stop. “D-Daniel, we really shouldn’t be doing this. We aren’t together anymore and if anything we’re only going to get hurt if –” but something stopped you mid-sentence. In that moment your eyes locked with his and everything about you just came to a halt. Your words, your actions, your thoughts, they all stopped right there. Daniel had always had this effect on you. His intense gaze always had a way of just stopping you cold.

His gaze relaxed in that moment, becoming those softer eyes that you had fallen for in the first place. It was the same gaze he had when he asked you if you would be willing to share your table at the coffee shop with him because there were no other tables that were free and he really needed to finish his essay so that he could turn it in on time. That soft gaze was fixed on you now, and seemed like it was begging you to let this continue. “I know we aren’t together anymore,” he started, lightly placing a kiss on your forehead, then on your cheek, and another on your neck before lightly nuzzling into it. It was something he did a lot when the two of you were still together as he found comfort being so close to you. “Please, just this once. Just one more time…” he pleaded.

You kept telling yourself that you shouldn’t do this. You wanted to get over him, you needed to get over him. Letting him back in now, letting him be intimate with you again wasn’t going to achieve that. You were going to fall for him again, and get hurt again, you just knew it. And yet, even though you knew that, your body betrayed you. All Daniel did was place light, hesitant kisses on the sensitive parts of your neck and that was enough to make you let out a moan. This gave him the confidence to continue, his teeth lightly grazing those areas, causing you to let out a staggered breath. Your body was more responsive all of a sudden. Why was it like this? Was it because this was the most intimate you had been with someone since your broke up with Daniel? How could he still have this type of effect on you? You didn’t seem to have any effect on him at all. It was unfair.

“You still wear it,” he mumbled against your skin as he started to suck at the thin skin near your collarbones, turning it a bright red.

You moaned louder this time, completely forgetting that you were not supposed to be enjoying this as much as you were. “Wear what?” you managed to ask as you let out a light breath, your hands wandering towards his shirt.

“The necklace I gave you for Valentine’s Day two years ago. You still wear it,” he replied, pulling away just in time to see the bright pink tint that covered your cheeks. You were always so cute when you got embarrassed. He felt a slight pain in his heart as he thought of that. Maybe he –

“I-I know I shouldn’t wear it anymore because we aren’t together anymore,” you stammered, inwardly berating yourself for still having it on. It was something you had worn because it reminded you enough of Daniel that it didn’t hurt, and others didn’t really know that he gave it to you. You forgot that there was one person last night that could have known and he was now standing across from you. “I… I just always thought it was pretty…”

He smiled softly, one of his hands slipping around your waist and pulling your lower body closer, his other hand reaching to intertwine with one of yours as he held it above your head. The sudden action caused you to look up at that handsome face of his as he spoke. “You should keep wearing it. It really suits you.”

In seconds, Daniel’s lips were against yours again and you could feel your heartbeat speeding up. You were so lost in how passionate his kisses were that you couldn’t really remember how most of your clothes ended up scattered on the floor around you or how you were now facing the wall. Daniel lightly moved your hair to the side, placing a trail of kisses from just below your shoulder blade, all the way up your neck. He placed one final kiss just behind your ear, causing you to shiver before lightly biting your ear, a sexy chuckle leaving his lips as one of his hands found its way between your legs, lightly rubbing you through the thin fabric of your panties.

“This still really turns you on? You haven’t changed…” he whispered in your ear as his fingers hooked around the thin fabric and pulled it down your legs as you moved ever so slightly to kick them off once and for all.

“Only because you’re such a tease. You don’t seem to have changed either. You aren’t going to keep me waiting, right?” you shot back, peeking over your shoulder just in time to see Daniel’s demeanor change. You could see it clearly in his eyes, no matter how dark your apartment was. You knew it well, and when his hands securely grabbed your hips as he positioned himself behind you, you knew exactly what you were in for. He eased himself into you at an excruciatingly slow pace, causing you to squirm a bit under his touch.

Daniel smirked as he watched your actions from behind, watching the way your body fidgeted as it waited for him to do something. It was always such a turn on for him to see you like this, your little movements as you anticipated what he would do. “Ready?” he asked in a husky and low tone. He watched as you nodded, seemingly before the word really fully registered, but you had always been like that. Taking it as a sign to let go, he started to move his hips against yours, his pace slow at first, until he noticed you moving against him, creating that delicious friction.

You moaned out his name when he quickened his pace, his hands roughly gripping your hips as he moved against you. Before you had been so adamant on not doing this. Every fiber of your being had told you it wasn’t right, but all of that had been washed away. Your mind was clouded with how good Daniel made you feel, and dammit, even if you had your heart broken again, you were starting to feel like it would be worth it. That, in this moment, the way he was making you feel, and the way he would make you feel through the rest of the night, it would be worth all of the pain to be this close to him again, to feel that sense of ecstasy you only ever felt him with.

“Fuck…Daniel…” you moaned, your upper body and palms flat against the wall in front of you as you tried to keep yourself upright, but it was becoming difficult. You could feel that bundle of pleasure building up within you and your legs growing weak. It seemed that your shakiness had become evident to your partner because Daniel wrapped his arm around you to keep you steady while the other one crept down your body, rubbing your clit.

And all of that was enough to drive you over the edge. A scream of pleasure was about to leave your lips when Daniel pulled you from the wall and flush against him, the hand that was holding onto you moved to your lips, muffling your sounds as your body shook from pleasure, the male behind you not far off, his own movements becoming sporadic as he held onto you tightly.

You leaned your head back against his shoulder as the two of you came down from your highs, Daniel being the first one to break the silence. “Didn’t want you waking the neighbors again. Remember what happened the last time?” he teased, getting a giggle to escape your own lips.

“Yeah, I got a stern talking to from them while you hid in the apartment, you ass,” you reprimanded, your hand lightly reaching up to turn Daniel’s face towards your own, indicating that you wanted another kiss, your lips on each other again when he got the hint. “It was worth it though…” you added when your lips parted.

“You may not be thinking that when we’re done tonight,” he shot back as you untangled yourselves from each other.

“Well,” you started as you turned to face him, your steps slowly moving you away from him, “we’ll just have to see how this night goes, won’t we?” you teased in a seductive tone as you inched your way back towards your bedroom, Daniel matching every step you made with one of his own, trying to close the gap between the two of you.

Your steps grew quicker as you drew closer and closer to the bedroom, but it seemed like Daniel still remembered your apartment better than you had expected, even so much as to miss that little rack you had in the hallway that he used to run into when he wasn’t paying attention. His long strides brought him to you just as you were inches from the bed and he pounced bringing you back onto your soft sheets holding you to the bed with a searing kiss. You mewled softly into his mouth as your lips remained locked, tongues battling each other for dominance. His arms framed your head while yours snuck around his neck, pulling his closer to you.

Eventually, Daniel pulled away, both to catch his breath and to give you a once over, now that he could see you better, the streetlamps outside your window casting a soft light into your bedroom. “God, I almost forgot how absolutely beautiful you were,” he murmured as he looked you up and down, committing something he had forgotten to memory again.

“D-don’t look at me like that,” you warned, starting to feel self-conscious under his gaze. Daniel, always had a way of making you feel things that no one else did and this was one of those things. When you were still together he would often just stare at you like this, and it had a habit of making you feel a bit embarrassed, mostly when the words that followed were about how perfect you were.

“I can’t help it. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” he replied, being the answer he always gave you when you felt unsure about your appearance, the words that always put you at ease. It was different now, but somehow… it felt so familiar.

Daniel gave you another light peck on the lips before he moved further down. He placed kisses all down your neck, between your breast as his hands gave them a light squeeze, and down your abdomen, his hands trailing not too far behind. As he reached his destination, his hands ran down the sides of your thighs as they parted them, his lips placing light kisses along each thigh before reaching your womanhood.

A drawn out gasp left your lips and your back arched as his tongue delved between your lower lips. Your hips started to rock against him, until his arms wrapped around your legs and pinned your hips down, pulling you out of your cloudy thoughts. “Daniel…” you whined softly but were only met with his sharp gaze between your legs, no words. All you could do was squirm in place as he continued to play with you, your hands tightly gripping your sheets. He slipped a finger into you while his other hand played with your bundle of nerves, pants leaving your lips as he picked up the pace. When it became too much your hands found their way to the back of his head and pulled him closer to your womanhood, and, Daniel taking the hint, became more aggressive with his ministrations as you writhed below him, cumming again for the second time that night.

Daniel crawled from between your legs and lightly placed a kiss on your cheek before gently kissing you this time. You could feel his fingers still lightly rubbing your lower lips and you knew exactly what was going to happen next. The memories came flooding back to you, of those nights where you and Daniel would go at it all night long, completely lost in each other. There were some patterns that would often repeat themselves and this was one of them. Not that it bothered you, but you did want to try something a little different tonight. After all, if this was going to be a onetime thing, you should get to have a little fun, right?

Reaching up with your hands, you gripped his broad shoulders and gave them a slight push. Your actions caused Daniel to give you a bit of a look, but he complied, letting you flip him over. You hovered over him, one hand reaching back to grasp his member in your hand, earning a groan from Daniel. Placing his member at your entrance you slowly eased him in, moaning softly when he filled you all the way up.

You slowly started to move your hips, earning a grunt from your partner as you situated your hands on his toned stomach, becoming more comfortable with this new angle. In seconds Daniel’s hands were on your hips again, guiding your rhythm so that your bodies would meet at the right time, creating that friction and pleasure that you both craved.

“Fuck…” he cursed as you started to roll your hips, the feeling making his mind go blank. He momentarily locked his eyes with yours as you bounced above him, biting your lip in that way that always drove him crazy. He was so lost in his lust that he couldn’t take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around you and moved into a sitting position, your arms instinctively wrapping around his neck, the new position giving him the ability to buck his hips up to meet yours every time you came down.

“Daniel… I’m… so… close…” you breathed as you moved your hips above him.

“Just a little more. I’m almost there too,” he groaned, watching you wildly bucking on top of him, trying to get you both to your climaxes.

It didn’t take you long before you felt that familiar feeling flooding over you, your body collapsing against Daniel’s. You felt overly sensitive but did your best to tighten yourself around him so that he could reach his release too. It didn’t take him much longer before he let out that deep groan, his body tensing under you as he reached his limit as well.

You let out a soft noise as he brought you back with him, his head hitting the pillow behind him, your head comfortably resting on his chest, his arms wrapping around you securely. It didn’t take you long to fall asleep, the sound of his heartbeat lulling you to sleep that night. For the first time in a long time, you slept soundly…

========

When you woke up the following morning, your eyes instantly scanned the other half of the bed, wondering if he would still be around, but the spot next to you was empty, all that remained were the crumpled sheets where he slept. You weren’t surprised, really. After all, Daniel did say, “just one more time.” He never mentioned anything about getting back together, not even after the two of you finished last night. Regardless of all of that, it still hurt. Maybe there was part of you that was hoping it wouldn’t end like this.

Slowly you sat up and pulled the sheets from your body, moving to stand. You were still sore from last night, another reminder of what had transpired not too long ago. Pushing the thought to the back of your mind you rummaged through your closet and drawers for some clothes before heading to the shower, getting ready for the day…


	2. Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can be confusing seeing your ex again, mostly after it led to an amazing night. But what happens when the two of you can't quite figure out what you are anymore? How do you deal with the fact that you were still in love with him, while being unaware of how he really felt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So almost a year after I wrote 'Addicted' I did a sequel to this story. It was asked for frequently and I finally got the courage to give these characters a bit of closure. I hope that everyone will enjoy this. Thank you for taking the time to read it!

Those familiar lips that shaped so perfectly to yours, that knew exactly where to kiss along your neck to make you want more. Those large hands that always traveled the length of your body before the settled and gently framed your hips as he pulled your closer to him. This feeling that was something only he could give you had eluded you, only haunting your dreams on the nights when you were lonely and missed him. Now though, these feelings that had only been figments were back in your life almost on the daily. You knew exactly what you were in for whenever Daniel showed up at your doorstep.

After your one night stand, Daniel had been messaging you more often, asking if you were busy. If you told him you weren’t, the male was instantly at your door that night. You never asked why he wanted to see you. You never talked about your days, because as soon as his eyes locked with yours, no further words were exchanged. He would be on you in a matter of seconds, your back learning to find comfort in the wall next to your front door. Sometimes you would manage to get fully undressed. Other times you were too hungry for each other to do so. Sometimes you would make it all the way to the bedroom, and other times… well, you just had to be a bit creative, the couch becoming the most comfortable alternative, though not the easiest. This had become your relationship with Daniel. From lovers to exes, to hookups.

And yet, though you were physically satisfied, never had you not been when you were with Daniel, you also couldn’t help but feel empty every time he left you.

You were still in love with him. There was no denying that. These were only supposed to be hookups and nothing more. That’s definitely what they were for Daniel. Whenever he showed up, it was because he needed to relieve the stress from his tight work schedule. Yet, you couldn’t stop yourself from feeling more than just the physical connection between the two of you. Your heart would swell whenever he said something sweet, even if they were hollow words. Your mind would wonder what he was up to during the day. Your body would crave for his touch whenever he wasn’t there. He had completely taken over your being just like he had when the two of you were together. Your everything yearned for him, to be with him.

Still, you knew it was stupid. You were the only one that felt this way and you would often berate yourself for caring for someone that no longer felt the same about you. Every night that Daniel left your side, or when you would wake up alone, you would tell yourself that what you wanted was never going to happen. However, it was hard to deny how you felt, suppress what you wanted. You felt like you had to get a straight answer from Daniel about what the two of you were, and with very little hesitance you brought it up to him that night.

“Daniel…” you started softly, seeing his shoulder flinch and body tense in the dim light. On some nights, you would actually be so tired that you would fall asleep. On most nights, however, you would often pretend to be in a deep slumber, as it made your heart ache just a little bit less whenever he left in the middle of the night.

He made a small noise in acknowledgment, but his actions never ceased, still reaching over the bed for his boxers as he stood to pull them on, along with his jeans. You lazily let your eyes scan of his form, committing it to memory again. His broad shoulders, toned torso, and even the little scratches that you had left on his back last week. You knew that after you asked the question that was on your mind that it was unlikely that you would see him again, so you did what you could to remember what you could, while he was still in front of you. Again, it was dumb, but you couldn’t help yourself.

After a bit of silence, you finally spoke. “What… what are we?” you finally asked. The words were simple, but they were so hard to say.

“What do you mean?” he replied, answering your question with a question. It was his usual response to you when he either didn’t want to give an answer.  It was the answer that you had expected from him.

“I’m talking about this, Daniel, our hookups,” you said. Though you were playing it off as nonchalantly as you could, on the inside you were a mess. There were answers that you wanted, things that you needed to happen, but luckily, the logical side of your brain kept your emotions in check. “Is that all we’re going to do? You… you have no intentions of us getting back together?”

Those words got Daniel to stop. He had been sitting on the edge of your bed, with his shirt his hands, seemingly frozen by what you had just said. His actions told you that he knew that you would eventually ask this question, but it seemed that it didn’t occur to him that it would happen any time soon. After a moment, he left out a heavy sigh, his arms finding movement again as they pulled his loose shirt over him. He found his way to his feet again and he turned to finally look at you. You weren’t sure if he had intended to, but his eyes had definitely given you a once over before he looked away. “Look, I know what you want me to say, but I don’t have an answer for you. I’m sorry,” he replied, keeping his answer curt before he picked up the rest of his things and left the room.

It was your turn to be stunned by his words. Much less the content of them, but how cold they sounded. It wasn’t until you heard the front door close that you seemed to regain control of your body. With a heavy sigh, you rolled over in bed, pulled your limbs closer to your body. You knew that this was the answer that was to come, but it still hurt. His cold words only made your heart ache more, pining for the one thing it couldn’t have; his love.

And for the first time in this ambiguous dance with Daniel, you felt tears welling up in your eyes. You weren’t over him, but you knew that, by all means, he was over you.

**========**

Just as you had expected, Daniel didn’t message you again after that night. It was a little painful, and though you tried to deny it, you were definitely hurt. Still, you tried to not let it affect your outward appearance to your friends and coworkers. You thought that Daniel dropping you like this would be your chance to just stop cold turkey. Maybe you could finally get back to where you were before you saw him again before he turned your life upside down like he always did.

But you weren’t so lucky.

You had been walking home from dinner with your friend when you finally saw Daniel again. At first, you had thought of just turning tail and running, but you told yourself that you had to confront this head on if you wanted to move on for good. At least that was what you told yourself before you saw her. Wrapped around his arm was a girl, possibly a little younger than the two of you were, and she was beaming up at him, with the biggest smile imaginable. He was giving her a small smile, his eyes forming into those crescent shapes. It was the way that he used to smile at you. Honest to god you had thought that you had just stumbled upon a different happy couple, that your eyes had deceived you into thinking it was Daniel, but when your friend had pointed it out it was indeed him, that pain in your heart intensified.

It seemed like he had officially moved on… and you were stuck. It was just like the first time the two of you broke up. It was happening again.

Unsurprisingly, with the way that your friend was waving and Daniel’s observant nature, it didn’t take him too long to spot the two of you. However, when he saw you in particular, he stopped mid-step. The girl next to him, seemingly a little drunk, asked him what was wrong, but he didn’t give an answer right away. You felt a tight grip on your heart at that moment, and when your friend urged you to go over and say them, you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. Instead, you told her that you had to get going and turned to get out of that situation as quickly as you could.

Everything was still the same. You were always the one running away, and you supposed you would keep doing so until your heart found a way to fix itself. However, as you were so focused on getting out of there, what you didn’t know was that a familiar pair of puppy dog eyes never looked away from you. He wanted you to come back…

**========**

You worked hard in the following month to try and get yourself back to normal. You didn’t want to think of how much pain your heart was in, and so you buried yourself in your work, planning out your upcoming graphic novel. It was a good way for you to escape the real world, submerging yourself in your world of fantasy, in the lives of your characters that had gone through more difficult things than you had. You got to help them through their problems, something that you couldn’t do for yourself, and you had to admit, you found it fulfilling in a way.

During that time you had also made it your mission to not have any contact with Daniel if you could help it. Still, you did get a message from him from time to time, asking if the two of you could talk. You never answered him back. You knew he was only asking to talk, but you didn’t trust yourself to be around him yet. Given your usual track record with each other, you were afraid where it would lead you this time, what type of trouble you’d get your heart into. So you just continued on with your life, pretending that you hadn’t gotten those messages.

Today you had decided it was time to work outside of the apartment and the office. It had become routine for you to just go from home to the office and back, and it was getting a bit drab. You decided to venture out and go visit one of your favorite cafés. It had been a favorite spot of yours in college, the relaxing ambiance always had a way of making your creative ideas blossom, and you thought that it could help you through one of your character issues today. You ordered your usual latte before you seated yourself at one of the tables, pulling out your tablet and started to work. You had been lost in your own world that you almost didn’t hear someone calling out your name. It wasn’t until the voice got much closer when the individual was in front of you, did you pull yourself out of your world…only to be shocked by who stood in front of you.

Out of surprise, your tablet pen went flying out of your hand and landing squarely at his feet. You stopped at the moment, wondering if you should bend down and get it, but the male was already on it, picking up the small black pen and handing it to you, your hands momentarily touching. A shiver ran up your spine at that moment. Honestly, what were the chances of seeing him, here, today, on the one day you decided to work outside of your usual comfort zone? The universe was really messing with you today…

“Daniel…” you said quietly in response, your brain still trying to process it all. Your response seemed to shock him a bit. Maybe he was expecting a bit more?

“I didn’t know you still came here,” he said quickly, knowing that if he didn’t say something fast that you just might have gone running out of there like you did the last time he saw you. Taking the opportunity, he asked if he could sit, and it seemed like you had regained your bearings because you gestured to the chair, allowing him to share the table with you.

“I used to come here all of the time even before we started dating. Of could I would still come here now,” you said, your words a bit flat. Honestly, you had been working so hard to forget him, to ease the pain in your heart. But seeing him again only made those painful feelings come rushing back. You had to remind yourself in that moment of that girl he was with. You were not someone that was important to him anymore. You had to forget. “Look, if it bothers you that I come here, I can find another place to do my work. I’m sure there are plenty of coffee shops in the area.”

“Anyway, I should get going. You’re probably here to meet someone and I don’t want to intrude,” you added as you reached to pack up your things, sliding them into your bag before pulling it onto your shoulder. Your hand gently reached for your coffee cup and you were about to head right out the door when you heard Daniel calling your name. Thing was, you weren’t expecting it. He didn’t sound angry, he didn’t even sound neutral. It was almost as if… he said your name in pain.

“Please… please don’t leave. I came here because I thought I could find you. I really need to talk to you…” he said, his words soft. His tone was full of regret, full of sadness, and this pulled at your heartstrings so violently that you couldn’t move. Your brain told you to leave, to forget about him, but your heart and body wouldn’t let you. They told you to stay, to hear him out… and they always won. They always betrayed you when it came to Daniel.

Against your better judgment, you caved and walked back to the table, sitting yourself down across from the man that had broken your heart on many occasions… and was still breaking it now.

“What do you want to talk about?” you asked, though you couldn’t look at him. Your eyes were fixated on your coffee cup, and honestly on anything that wasn’t Kang Daniel.

He had gotten you to stay, and what he really needed to do was not screw up this next part. But truth be told, Daniel was having a hard time finding his words. Honestly, over the last few months, he had missed you. Not just the physical contact with you, but just… you. He missed seeing you. He missed messaging you. He missed _you_ greatly. And it was something that he hadn’t been willing to admit at first. He wanted to keep thinking that the two of you were only meant to hook up, that it was all that was left of the two of you. But the more time you spent together at night, the more that he knew it was more than that. That he did indeed want you back.

Thing was, Daniel was never very good with his words, so when you confronted him about what you were, he didn’t really know how to answer you. He didn’t know how the two of you could try again without ultimately repeating the same thing that had happened before. So he opted not to answer you, something that he knew ultimately ruined his chances.

Yet here you were, giving him a chance and he didn’t know what to say. But he had to say something. What if you got up and left again? “I… I want to talk about us. I… I want to try again.” His words weren’t smooth, but they were what he felt.

“Daniel, what are you even asking me right now?” you retorted. Hadn’t he already told you that he didn’t know if he wanted to get back together? Wasn’t he seeing someone else? So why was he saying these things to you? And why did your stupid heart keep hoping that it was true?

“Look, please don’t leave. Please just hear me out,” he pleaded, watching as you settled in the chair in front of him. “I know I’m not a great person. I asked you to break up with me because I wasn’t happy back then. I was shitty for asking you for a one night stand when I knew you weren’t over me, but the truth is, I wasn’t over you either. I… I felt something for you that night, and I wanted to see you again. So I kept calling you because I felt like something was missing. I wanted to be with you,” he explained. You could tell he was struggling with his words as if he wasn’t entirely sure they were right either. “But when you asked me if I wanted it to be more, I couldn’t answer you because I was afraid it would all happen again. I was afraid that we would repeat what we did before and I didn’t know how to stop that. So I just… stopped everything…”

You sighed gently, your hands resting in your lap as you looked over at the male. “Daniel, even if that’s the case, aren’t you seeing someone right now? You know that isn’t fair to her, and you know for a fact that I’m not that type of person.”

Daniel gently shook his head. “That night… you misunderstood. She’s a girl from work that’s been interested in me for a while, but I never made any moves on her. She was a bit drunk that night from the company party and I was just trying to get her home. I know that’s not what it seemed like to you, but that was what was going on. There’s nothing going on between us, and I’ve been trying to get in contact with you to explain myself. You haven’t been answering though…”

“And for good reason, Daniel,” you retorted, your emotions getting the better of you at the moment. “You’ve been messing with me ever since we saw each other again. My heart has been a mess, my brain can’t stop thinking about you, my mind can’t focus. And every time I get off track I have to keep reminding myself of how much pain you caused me the last time so that I can stop thinking about you!”

Your outburst stunned and silenced the male across from you. You could tell that he didn’t know that it was like this, that this was how he had made you feel, that he had caused you so much pain. Though you didn’t know exactly what was going on, you knew that Daniel was shocked and trying to think of his next move… which was not one that you had expected. He gently rose to his feet, a meek smile on his lips as he gripped his coffee cup. “I-I didn’t know that I made you feel that way. I’m… I’m really sorry. I’m sorry if seeing me again, like this, was painful for you,” he said slowly. “I promise I won’t bother you anymore.” And with that, he quickly excused himself, leaving the coffee shop and a very stunned you behind. You weren’t sure how you thought this was going to end, but it wasn’t like this…

**========**

Honestly, Daniel just up and leaving like that bothered you for days on end. You knew that he never liked confrontation, but he was the type that liked to work stuff out. The fact that he just up and left like that, it was strange. Had your words been harsher than you had intended? The more you thought about it, the more it bothered you to the point where you knew you had to get to the bottom of it. So here you were, standing in front of his apartment, unannounced, just to try and sort out your strange interaction. If it were anyone else you probably wouldn’t have even tried, but again, when it came to Daniel, your heart was willing to do a lot of things.

You gave his door a gentle knock, almost hoping that he wouldn’t be home so that neither of you had to face each other… but that wasn’t the case. Instead, Daniel answered the door, still in his suit from work, his tie slightly undone and his shirt collar open, making you think some really inappropriate things at that moment, though you kept them at bay for the time being. This was not the time for that.

His eyes widened when he realized that you were in front of him and your name gently left his lips. Yeah, you were just as surprised as he was that you were there. “Do you mind if I come in? It’s a little cold out here,” you said gently, and without any hesitation, he moved to the side to let you in.

Even though he had readily let you into his home, you could tell that your sudden appearance made him a bit apprehensive. You felt the same honestly. You weren’t sure what you expected to come out of things, but you were here, and there was no turning back.

“Why are you here?” he finally asked when his curiosity got the better of him.

You gave a gentle sigh. “I felt bad that you just ran off the last time we talked. I wanted to make sure that I didn’t upset you with how angry I got…”

“I was at fault for that. You know that wasn’t your fault. I shouldn’t have brought up something like with you. You deserve to move on, to be with someone better,” Daniel admitted.

“Funny to think that you think that there’s someone better for me when my stupid heart can only think of you.” Your words sounded bitter, but it was more a realization of this situation that you and Daniel had gotten yourselves into. The both of you still felt something for each other but had gone about it all in the wrong way. It made the situation worse and here the both of you were, trying to pick up the pieces.

“About what you said last week, were you telling the truth?” you asked. “Do you really want to try again?”

He looked up from the ground, his ears perking up at your words. He didn’t answer right away, but he did give you a small nod. “I meant every word. I have missed you, and I do want to try again if you’d give me the chance,” he said honestly, his demeanor showing you that he wasn’t lying.

“Look, I can’t promise that we’ll work out a second time. I can’t even promise that I’ll be accepting right away, but I would be willing to try too. I’ve… I’ve missed you too,” you admitted out loud for the first time, watching as Daniel slowly approached you.

He gently took your hands in his as he rested his forehead against yours. “I’ll do better this time, I promise.”

“All I ask is that you try,” you replied, and he gently gave you a kiss on the forehead before moving away from you, leaving you a little confused.

“The night is still young,” he finally said when he was back with a jacket in hand. “I want to take you out,” he offered.

“You don’t have to do that, Daniel.”

He shook his head in response. “No, I want to. I want to take you on a proper date again.”

You rolled your eyes at him, knowing that he wouldn’t take no for an answer. “Where to?”

“I was thinking some jjigae?” he said, immediately breaking into a smile as you gently punched his arm.

“What, so you can spill soup on me as you did on our first date when that cute cat walked by?” you retorted, the male leading you out of the apartment and locking up.

“I promise that I won’t do that this time. Trust me,” he told you. And though you joked with him about how little it meant to trust him again, you knew that your heart had already given into its yearning for him. There was no guarantee that this would end well, that the two of you would work out. But sometimes, starting over was worth the risk…


End file.
